


Lucky Day

by Mariapukett



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, No Smut, Or at least Connor wants them to be, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 deviates, Slow Burn, Some Timeskips, Sorry Not Sorry, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but late, maybe add more later, not including north/markus relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariapukett/pseuds/Mariapukett
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed and RK900 end up as partners at Detriot Police Department. They both hate each other but learn to accept the circumstances they are under and grow as people and as partners.





	1. Greetings

[... After RK800 or the android known as Connor "awakened" 12.054 androids from the cyberlife tower president Warren informed that androids will be treated somewhat like humans. The number of androids produced has gone down with 84% to prevent the unemployment rate from increasing. New unfinished models such as AH800, LS400, and RK900 will be given their jobs as the changes were minor and nondamaging. As far as we know there has only been made one of each type and there will not be made more of them. Further productions will make new different looking androids if there will ever be made new once.]

[16 December 2038 Morning]

RK900 had been assigned to the police department. He was originally designed to be a detective like RK800 but had extra "muscle" added in order to work as a better normal policeman too.

The time was 09:37:18 and he was still waiting for his partner. He was standing in Captain Fowler's office, close to the break room and looking out through the glass wall.

Like most of the people, Captain Fowler had already arrived and was talking to Connor about his new case with Lieutenant Anderson. Instead of eavesdropping and doing to make the time go he stood still and waited. Although he had free will programmed into him, he hadn't turned deviant yet so he was feeling the bare minimum of emotions.

After ten minutes and forty-seven seconds, Connor finally left with the information he needed for the investigation. He met lieutenant Anderson at the entrance and literally dragged him out of the office.

"You can sit down in one of the chairs while we're waiting for Reed," Captain Fowler said as he stood up. "He'll be done interrogating the kidnapper in a minute,"

He motioned his hand at the right chair and RK900 sat quietly down.

"So, how is he?" he asked. "Well, he's rough and stubborn, " Captain Fowler started.

He then paused for a second and took a few steps towards the glass wall. He knocked on the glass and the sound of cloth stretching and the clicking sound of his fingernails against his clock indicated that he was trying to tell a policeman something.

"But the worst part may be his... non-loving attitude towards androids, " he finished and sat down in his chair.  
"I'm not worried about that, I can handle myself pretty well. And I was actually talking about how he is in a work setting. Is he professional?" RK900 asked.

A loud noise similar to a door being slam shut came from down the hall followed by loud footsteps and a lot of swearing.

Captain Fowler sighed and rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Depends on the case,"

The man stormed into Captain Fowler's office. "The tin can won't fucking speak!" he shouted. "It's like talking to a god damn wall. Where are the androids when you fucking need them!"

RK900 turned his head and looked at him.

[Analyzing...

Name: Gavin Reed  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Born: October 7 2002 ( 36)  
Hight: 5.9 ft  
Weight: 172 lbs

Relationship status: Stanger]

"Who is this?" detective Reed asked, leaning forward onto the chair in front of him.

"This is RK900, an upgraded model from Connor. He's going to be working here,"

"Okay, but why the fuck do I have to know that? Are you replacing me? Is that it?!"

Detective Reed stood up again. He began taking small steps and tapping his finger against his arm showing anxiousness and fear.

"Don't worry that's not it. Now that both androids and humans are a threat to society you could need some extra muscle when you're out on cases. RK900 here is stronger and faster than most androids, you will be partners from now on, " Captain Fowler explained to him.

"No way. I'm not partnering up with a piece of plastic. Is this cause of Anderson's android? You think we'll end up like them? Skipping down the street, holding hands and exchanging smoothes? I don't need a plastic doll like him,"

He turned around and was about to leave when RK900 stood up. "I'm looking forward to this Captain. Although it wouldn't hurt with some change in the mannerisms,"

Captain Fowler stood up and shook his hand. "Then the desition is made. And I don't want to hear it, Gavin. Not one word,"

[Gavin: Stranger -  
Relationship status: Hostile]

Detective Reed stomped out of Captain Fowler's office not looking so happy.

"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you,"


	2. First Case

[16 December 2038 Morning  
Gavin: Hostile]

"I've come to understand that you don't like me very much. Or at all if I dare to say so, " RK900 pointed out.

Detective Reed was sitting in his chair. It was pushed back so he could lean back and plant his feet on the desk. He was facing the computer but his eyes were on RK900.

"No shit Sherlock, " he said sarcastically. "I don't even understand why I need you,"  
"If you ever come into a situation where your life might be treated I will protect you, "

Detective Reed turned his head and looked at RK900. "I can defend myself you know,"  
"Well, I'm stronger, faster and way more intelligent than you. You'll need me,"

[Gavin: Hostile -]

Detective Reed took his feet in off the desk and stood up aggressively. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm pretty sure it was clear,"  
He clenched the hand into a fist and raised it slightly. "Repeat that. I DARE YOU,"  
"I'm stronger, fast-"

RK900 was cut off by Detective Reed as he tried to punch him in his stomach, but before he hit him, RK900 stop it with his hand. He dragged Detective Reed past him, took his arm behind his back and bent him over and down against the desk.  
"-er and way more intelligent than you. You'll need me, "

Detective Reed twitched slightly out of pain, but his mouth remained shut and not a word came out. RK900 let him go and took a step back. Detective Reed threw himself back into his chair and began breathing heavily. He didn't look angry like RK900 had expected him to be, instead, he looked embarrassed. "Okay, um...so...I have a case that...we need to go look at, " he informs with a weak voice.  
"What about your interrogation, Detective, " RK900 asked. "Someone took over obviously. I had to go meet you,"

There was a long moment where they were just looking at each other. Detective Reed's eyes shifted quite a lot. "Why is your uniform different?"  
"To look more stylish and to tell the difference between me and RK800,"

"No, I meant why are the blue triangle and the armband removed?"  
"According to one of the human workers in Cyberlife, they were removed after getting about 100.000 complaints about it looking awfully similar to a certain event in history,"  
"Right,"  
"The model number, however, is still on to quicker find compatible parts in case an android is injured,"

Detective Reed didn't answer. Rather he turned 91° and typed something into his computer. "Look at this, " he said. RK900 took a step forward and bowed down to see what it said.

[Scanning...  
...  
Case Reference: Kidnapping  
Victim: Ella Grant  
Reporting Officer: ID#5371 UNIT#714  
Case Assigned To: Detective Gavin Reed  
Case Status: Open  
Involving Android: Yes  
...  
...  
The plaintiff, Jacob Grant: Ella Grant's adoptive father, claim that his daughter was kidnapped but the housemaid android, an AP700 #641 790 832. It had supposedly kidnapped the teenager during the night as the incident had been unnoticed. ]

RK900 leaned back up. Detective Reed scratched his chin and proofread it. "Did you read it?"  
RK900 nodded. "Great we're leaving now. Um, what's your name by the way?"  
"I don't have a name, I was an early release. No name was given,"  
Detective Reed rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. "Well, then your new nickname will be Asshole,"  
RK900 felt his first emotion at that moment, irritation. It was one of the four emotion that was programmed into him.

Detective Reed began to walk towards the entrance and RK900 followed right behind him.

[Nickname acquired: Asshole  
...  
Respond to if addressed by: Gavin Reed]

Detective Reed's car had automobile active as they drove which made Detective Reed focus on everything but RK900 and the road. RK900 found the strangest thing that he did was mumbling words under his breath. It was so loud that it cancelled out the sound of the people walking in the street. In short one of the most annoying sounds that RK900 could think off. He tried to distract himself by watching the people walking by. 

The snow had settled nicely outside and most of the people were dressed in long and thick jackets, gloves and scarfs. It was now so far into December that almost all of the stores were covered in Christmas decorations. The only people how still haven't hung up anything yet were the ones that never did. Most of the people were having a good time with only 3 people that were over the top angry or stressed. Soon these streets will be packed with stressed out, caffeine-addicted people in their 20-40 running around willing to pay triple the price for everything that looks nice enough. Now most of them were just making their way to work.RK900 looked at them for a few minutes. There was something fascinating and weird about them.

All of a sudden detective Reed's mumbling stopped. RK900 turned his head and looked at him.

[Gavin's stress level:73%]

"Is there something wrong, Detective?" he asked.  
"Don't do anything when we arrive unless I tell you to. I'm the detective here, remember, " he answers anxiously. He didn't look back at RK900, rather he his eyes shifted back and forth between the road and his hands.  
"Of course, detective," RK900 lied.

They went silent after that and RK900 turn his head back and continued to look out of the window for the rest of the drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the stuff RK900 is doing is way out of left field, but honestly, it was kinda fun and is only in this chapter.

[16 December 2038 Noon  
Gavin: Hostile]

"We are here detective, " RK900 said.

The Neighbourhood looked relatively normal compared to the others in the area. All of the houses were from the last thirty years. Either made or upgraded. Most of the people were away shopping downtown, at work or at school. Mr Grant's house was red and rather small. No surprise considering there were only two people living in it. They left the car and walked towards r Grant's house. The yesterday's snow crunched under their feet as they walked.

"You'll stand behind me the whole time, " detective Reed said as he knocked on the front door. Mr Grant opened the door carefully after a few seconds. He looked mixed between relief and sadness.

[Jacob's stress level: 73%]

"Good morning Detective. Please come in, "

His voice was shaky yet monotone, similar to a victim that just had been shot at. Detective Reed walked in with RK900 following in his footsteps. The room they walked into was tidied with everything perfectly in place, and the dust that had settled was no more than 14 hours old. RK900 looked around the room, but couldn't see anything that could link to the crime so he decided to eavesdrop on Detective Reed and Mr Grant's conversation.

"I'm gonna cut to the case. When did you notice that your daughter was gone?" detective Reed asked.  
"Around 5 in the morning. I had just gone to the bathroom when I decided to check in on her and she was gone,"

The conversation had now moved over to the living room.  
"How did you know that the android was involved?"  
"She usually comes here at four to make breakfast and wake us up. I noticed that she wasn't in the house and was lucky to wake up on time,"  
Detective Reed gave RK900 a look and pointed at the couch. RK900 nodded and detective Reed sat down.  
"How is your relationship with your daughter?"  
Mr Grant sat down beside him.  
"Well, I believe that it was good. Though we weren't talking so much I did talk to her every day. We some fights every once in a while. The last one was yesterday evening but I don't think it had anything to do with her being kidnapped,"  
Detective Reed exhaled out of his mouth and looked down for a second.  
"What was the fight about?"  
"There was a big test coming up and she wasn't sure if she had practised enough for it. She asked if she could stay home and study some more. I yelled at her and told her to continue until ten. A few minutes after ten I apologized to her. We hugged it out and she went to sleep,"

"Did you touch anything in her room when you checked it this morning?"   
Mr Grant eyes widened. "No, it was easy to see that she wasn't there. As soon as I knew she was away I went into my room, hid under the cov-"  
"I didn't ask for the whole story, "

[Jacob's stress level:93%]

Detective Reed turned his head and looked at RK900. "Hey, Asshole!"  
"Yes, detective?"  
"Go check the girl's room to see if the android hurt her in any way,"  
RK900 nodded once and walked out of the living room. Behind him, he could hear that detective Reed had begun questioning Mr Grant again. Ella Grant's room wasn't particularly small. It was just so packed that it gave the impression that it was half its' size. Similarly to what Mr Grant had said, it was easy to see that she wasn't there. The duvet was folded in the shape of a triangle at the top and was slightly pushed down at the edge, and there was a set of fingerprints on the wood

[Analysing...

Fingers: Right: thumb, middle, ring and pinky  
Left: index, middle and ring  
Young teen, female

Ella Grant]

Similar fingerprints were all over the room but none were older than 14 hours. The Housemaid must have cleaned the room before she left. Most of the fingerprints were at Ella's desk presumably made when she was studying. RK900 walked over to her desk. The fingerprints became more and more visible until about 9 pm yesterday. They had stopped and come back within the span of ca.30 minutes. After that, they had become more sweaty and blurry. Around 10:15 pm the fingerprints stopped appearing. The amount of time that passed is too little for a trip to the bathroom or grabbing a snack. She was getting something. RK900 turned around. He needed to find fingerprints that were set between 9:00-9:30 pm and after 10:15. The oldest sets were against the wall and on the door handle. She had left the room.

RK900 left the room and began walking down the hall looking for similar fingerprints. He found two sets of fingerprints on the same door handle, one more sweaty than the other. She most likely found the what she had been looking for inside this room. RK900 opened the door.  
Mr Grant's office.  
He closed the door. He wasn't allowed to enter the room without permission, but whatever Ella was looking for she found in here. RK900 returned to her room. He began looking for fingerprints within the time limit, but the room was covered in them. She had tried to hide the thing. RK900 walked around and looked at the fingerprints. Ella's room was messy and things were laying all over the floor. She must have chosen to keep it this way. Eventually, RK900 found a place where the fingerprints were placed twice with a huge time gap between. The placement of the prints suggested that she had stood on one foot and bent over.

RK900 removed the boxes and books that were in the way. The object was unsurprisingly gone. There were other prints from later periods besides from the ones on her desk.

[The android did no visible harm to the girl while in the house

Is she hurting herself?]

RK900 open her drawer and found her phone.

[Left behind or taken away from?]

He pressed the home button and the lock screen appeared. There were a code and a fingerprint lock. RK900 brought back the print information from the prints that were left on the bedside. He scanned the thumbprint and flipped it vertically. He placed his thumb on the home button and unlocked the phone. He accessed her messages. The last message she had got was from Rachel. He opened their messages.

[Scanning...

11th January   
I know you're lying Ella

25th March   
Ryan told me you slept with Skyler you slut!

24th April  
If you ignore me one more time I'm gonna give you a black eye

09th Juli  
I hope you drown in the ocean when you're away

19th Juli  
Nobody would miss you, you know

30th September   
If you tell anyone I'll tell Alex you cheated

29th November   
I hope you die. No one will miss you

2nd December   
I hope you don't think you're worth anything

15th December   
If I see you at school tomorrow I'll kill you]

She was cyberbullied. RK900 walked out into the hallway and saw the back door swing slightly. He walked over and saw two pairs of footprints in the snow.

[They left through the back door]

He then returned to the living room to find detective Reed still questioning Mr Grant.

[Jacob's stress level: 62%]

"No, as far as I know, she was yet to become deviant,"  
"If she kidnapped your daughter last night I'm going to assume that it happened yesterday before she left or when she arrived this morning,"  
"Detective?" RK900 asked. Detective Reed didn't answer but looked up at him.  
"There are no visible signs that the android hurt the girl, but there is a possibility that she might have done something herself, "

[Jacob's stress level: 82%]

"What do you mean?" Mr Grant questioned. His voice was shaky and cold. Before RK900 could answer detective Reed got up and passed him. RK900 followed without a word leaving Mr Grant to stumble behind him.  
"How the fuck did you see any of that?" detective Reed asked angerly.  
"My sensor is so sensitive that it can detect new layers of dust every fifteen minutes. Therefore I can tell how old some of her fingerprints are,"

[Gavin: Hostile -]

"How do you know that she might have hurt herself?"  
"I went through her phone and found out that she had been cyberbullied by a girl named Rachel, " RK900 explained.  
"That's impossible! Rachel is her best friend," Mr Grant exclaimed. RK900 and Detective Reed turned their head and looked at him. He looked beyond terrified.  
"Mr Grant, what do you for a living?" RK900 asked in a calm manner.  
"I work in the firearm industry,"


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the snow compressing under his feet and detective Reed's heavy breathing behind him was all that was running through RK900's ears as he ran along the footprints in the snow.

There was no telling how long they went. A few hundred meters, downtown or all the way through the city. They had all night, even if they were just walking.

"W-wait!" detective Reed shouted.

RK900 stopped running and turned. The detective was crouching down and looked like he was about to fall over.

"Detective, we need to move along. The girl can have gotten hurt by now, "

Detective Reed brought his hand up to his chest to lower the rate of his breathing and stood up.

"You're running too fast tin can," he explains frustrated.

[Nickname acquired: Tin can  
...  
Respond to if addressed by: Gavin Reed]

RK900 looked away frustrated. If detective Reed was going to keep this attitude going it will be a lot harder to do these cases with him.

RK900 walked closer to detective Reed. If he had to put up with him, he was at least going to take advantage of it.

He bowed down grabbed detective Reed's left arm and waist. In one move he lifted him up and bent him over his shoulder.

He put his arm around detective Reed's legs, turned around and began running again.

[Gavin: Hostile -]

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" detective Reed shouted as he repeatedly hit RK900's back.

RK900 tried to run at the smoothest paste that he could possibly run. The snow wasn't making it any easier.

"I'm making you move faster. With this paste, the chances that we will arrive to find the girl unharmed is raised by 34,5%, " RK900 replied.

Detective Reed stopped hitting him and began using his arms to lift himself up and have better control of his breathing.

"You're not going put me down are you, " he asked.

"Not until we have arrived"

Detective Reed didn't say a word after that to RK900's surprise, but he didn't sound pretty happy either.

After 24,572 meters RK900 spotted some sort of shelter in between the woods. Although it was far away it looked like the footprints stopped there.

RK900 approached it slowly. He began lowering the speed until he was only lightly jogging.

It was a cabin.

It wasn't particularly small, but it was far from big. It was maybe a bit more than ten years old, but it hasn't aged well. It was hard to analyze it from this distance.

"Why. Are. You. Slowing. Down. Asshole?" detective Reed asked.

They were twenty and a half meters away from the cabin and RK900 had just slowed so much down that he was now walking.

"The footprints stop here. I think they are inside of this cabin, " RK900 responded.

He bent his knees and gently put detective Reed down, only to kicked right in his stomach once detective Reed's feet touched the snow.

He took a few steps back and pressed his hand against belly.

"That's for carrying me on your shoulder for over an hour, you sick fuck!" detective Reed muttered aggressively.

RK900 didn't respond. He stood up and slowly towards the wall.

He then gestured for detective Reed to come to him.

"We need to plan this before we enter. The girl may be in great danger, but she is also dangerous herself, " RK900 whispered to him.

"Okay, this is the first time I'm going to ask this. What did you find out?"

"I thought that you would have figured it out. I guess I was wrong,"

Detective Reed rolled his eyes.

"For at least a year she was bullied by Rachel, a person how she pretended was a friend of hers. She got herself into a few sticky situations and did some questionable stuff. Yesterday she received a death threat from Rachel, which I think is the reason we are here,"

Detective Reed looked away for a second and frowned.

"There is an exact 98% chance that she was going to kill herself today, so I'm going to conclude that, that was her plan. Her father works in the firearm industry and clearly keeps a gun at home, she most likely used his,"

"But you need to lock those into safes. I highly doubt that he gave her the code,"

"I agree, but I caught a glimpse of it when I checked his office. The safe was an old Suipet 200. Each button has a different sound. If you remember or record the melody you can easily find out which buttons to press. It wasn't made for weaponry,"

His eyes widened at RK900's words. "Shit,"

"According to my analysis there is a 43% chance that she was going to go here by herself but the AP700 caught her so she kidnapped her and took her here, there is 25% chance that she didn't get caught but still kidnapped her, a 17% chance that the AP700 took her gun and brought the girl here and lastly there is a 13% chance that they both went here willingly,"

Detective Reed ran his hand through his hair and stared shocked at the ground.

"Wow, you found out that-...Wait! Those numbers don't add up,"

"The last two per cent is all the other possibilities that are practically pointless with the chance of it happening as low as 0.001%,"

"Okay, Jesus. I'm still probably gonna get fired by the end of the week,"

"Why do think that, detective?" RK900 asked and immediately regretted it.

"You figured all that in ten minutes, more or less. You could tell how old her fingerprints are for fuck's sake,"

The sound of glass hitting against wood came from inside the cabin and both off the men stood up.

"Someone is still in here. Call for backup, "

Detective Reed pulled a gun out and gently placed his hand on the handle.

RK900's LED flashed yellow and in a second their location was sent to the police department along with a message explaining the situation and asking for backup.

He then put his hand on detective Reed's shoulder which made him turn his head and look at RK900.

"I'm sorry that it caused you any worry. If you wish I can deactivate it. Then I'll only protect you,"

[Gavin:++]

"Do it,"

[Deactivating...  
Mass Detector: Off  
Deconstructor: Off  
Scanner: Off  
Analyzer: Off

Detective Mode: Off]

Detective Reed opened the door carefully and they weren't really greeted by the most beautiful sight.

Right inside was the AP700 model on the floor.

It looked as lifeless as it could possibly be with bullet wounds in her head and chest. Her eyes were wide open, dark and shallow.

"Jesus Christ!" detective Reed exclaimed silently.

They walked over to the dead android as silently as they could.

"Is there any way that you could be able to access its memory?"

RK900 crouched down and looked at her.

"No. Even if I was able to get her alive for only a few seconds, which I'm not, probing her memory would be impossible,"

He turned over her arm to reveal her thirium soaked bullet wounds.

Detective Reed gagged and looked away from the mess.

"We need to find the girl, " RK900 whispered as he stood up.

The second after he finished his sentence they heard a lot of mumbling sounds before someone shouted:" Drop the gun now,"

They turned around and saw Ella Grant standing right in front of them.

Her face was bright red and wet and her eyes were watery. She was holding her fathers gun in her hand and pointing it at detective Reed. Her whole body was shaking and her face screamed with fear.

Detective Reed dropped the gun and raised his hands in the air.

"Miss, I think you need to think responsibly ab-" he started.

"It's too late to think responsibly about this. I just killed Jessica and if I go to school I'll just get killed by Rachel,"

Detective Reed took a step forward but froze in his place when she fired her gun. She wasn't even close to hitting him and it was clear that she had no intention to do so either.

"Don't move or the next one won't miss, "

Her hand were shaking even more now and tears were rolling down her face.

"I came here to die alone. And if it comes down to it I will, "

"Ella..." RK900 started

"How do you know my name?" she shouted.

"We talked to your father. He is very worried about you,"

"Oh, really then why isn't he here,"

"Because he got so scared. He didn't know what to do,"

"He could have done something. Anything! But he never listened. Jessica listened, but just because she is a stupid Android,"

"I'm sorry your dad-"

"No, you're not! You don't care. Nobody does,"

"I do. If you could only tell me what happened. I know about Rachel and what she said to you. If you tell the whole story I can help you!"

Ella smirked.

"If I wanted people to know the whole story I wouldn't kill the only one that knows it,"

"Miss, we are here to help you, " detective Reed tried to comfort.

"SHUT UP!"

Her smirk was long gone now.

"You idiotic adults never mean what you say. You pretend you care. You FUCKING pretend,"

She shakenly moved the gun and pointed it against her jaw.

Detective Reed stepped forward to try to stop her, but before he could do anything she pointed it at him again and...

[Gavin's chances of survival: 14%]

RK900 stepped sideways and hugged detective Reed. The bullet hit him right in the shoulder.

[Shutdown in: 60 minutes]

Detective Reed was too traumatized to even breathe. He was shaking and blinking repeatedly.

RK900 turned around just in time to see the gun against Ella's jaw as she pulled the trigger.

[Software instability ^]

RK900 didn't move as he watched her body drop to the floor. He was fixated by her dead eyes that were no longer filled with sorrow.

Detective Reed stumbled over to a chair behind him, but RK900 didn't move until the backup was there.

After two officers had taken her body out of the cabin RK900 finally came to his senses again.

[Shutdown in: 42 minutes, 45 seconds]

He began walking toward the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" detective Reed asked.

He took two steps forward and grabbed RK900's arm. RK900 turned his head around and looked him dead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry detective but I have to leave. I was shot in the shoulder and will shut down in 42 minutes and 16 seconds. I need to leave to get new parts,"

Detective Reed let go of RK900's arm and took a step forward. He folded his arms and lifted up his head.

He was trying to act confident despite being the smaller and weaker one.

"I don't care if you die, you stay right here, " he said smirking.

"That's fine by me detective, but if I shut down the next time you end up in a situation like this the bullet might go through you,"

Detective Reed's shoulders lower and his smirk was gone. "What the fuck do you mean by that plastic prick,"

[Nickname acquired: Plastic Prick  
...  
Respond to if addressed by: Gavin Reed]

"If I shut down I might never come back. I won't be here to protect you and you might be the one that gets shot,"

[Gavin: Hostile +]

"Fine leave, but be back as soon as possible"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos and/or comment, they are highly appreciated. Love you.  
> Maria


End file.
